Be Brave
by Clichetrash101
Summary: Katrina Eaton is the younger sibling of Tobias Eaton aka Four. After following her brother by switching factions, Katrina realizes she is not as mature as she thought. During her initiation she experiences loss, pain, anger, joy and maybe love. But what happens when she falls in love with one of the most cruel members of Dauntless? What will everyone and her brother think?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: no I do not own divergent nor was I the one who came up with this book idea. ILOVEURIAH was the previous author until she deleted, but with her permission I republished my own version.**

Prologue

"Hey Kitty-Kat." Tobias said sitting next to his sister on the porch. He was wearing grey slacks, and a simple grey shirt with a sweater over it.

"I told you I hate that nickname." Katrina mumbled with a small smile tugging at her lips. She sat on the first step of the porch. She wore a long gray dress with long sleeves, though it was spring. Her long brown hair —which was overgrown for an abnegation girl—covered half of her face.

"Yeah but it makes you smile." Tobias comments. When he didn't get a response looked down. "You know, I won't leave if you don't want me to."

She finally looked at him. "I don't want you to, but I know it would be better if you do. You're not made for abnegation. Plus I can't ask you to stay knowing that you'll be reminded of all the bad memories."

"But I'm scared as to what will happen to you. I can't leave you here with him." Tobias shook his.

"Hey look at me." She told him. He reluctantly met her eyes. "This is what's going to happen. You're going to switch factions. I'm going to stay here and tough it out for two more years. Then I will join you to whatever faction you decide to choose"

Tobias shook his head with a sad smile. "You're too brave for a fourteen year old."

"And you," She poked his arm playfully. "Worry to much for a sixteen year old."

Tobias slung his arm around his sister. "I'm gonna miss you Kat."

"It's only two years Toby." She whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

"Promise me a you'll be brave for those years." He whispered.

"I Promise."

"Tobias! Katrina! Come in now!" Marcus yelled from inside the house.

The two siblings sighed and stood up. They dusted off their clothes before going back in.

* * *

The next day Marcus, Tobias and Katrina walked to the bus stop. No one said a word as they walked to the hub. Tobias stood in the line "E" section of the teenagers who were choosing. Marcus and Katrina sat next to each other in the abnegation section of the audience. Soon the ceremony started and Max began his speech about the factions, before calling out names. Unlike other years, everyone called out by their last names first, then followed by their first names. It was calming but also nerve-racking for those choosing. At least they knew when they were going to be called. By the time they got to the "E's", Tobias's hands were practically shaking with nervousness. Katrina could feel her hands getting sweaty. She also felt as if her soul getting heavier the closer they got to Tobias's turn.

"Eaton, Tobias." Max called out.

Katrina had to bite her lip as hard as she could to hold back tears as she watched Tobias take the knife from Max. Tobias barely even winced as he slit his palm. It was obvious that he cut too deep, judging by the amount of blood that poured from his hands. He stretched out his hands over the Dauntless coals, and droplets of his blood sizzled on the coals.

Gasps came from the Abnegation section of the crowd, while cheers and applauding came from the Dauntless. But unlike everyone in her faction, Katrina clapped for her brother. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she kept clapping. She could practically feel Marcus's murderous glare. But she didn't care. Her brother was free, and that's all she could ask for.

 **FULL EXPLANATION PLEASE READ**

 **I asked the PM'd the previous author and asked her why she stopped writing and she gave a full explanation. She also told me that she still has a vision for this story and how she wanted it to go, but time and life in general didn't permit her to finish it. She also she HATED the first 8 chapters. She deleted because she couldn't bare leaving a piece of work up unfinished. When I asked her for permission to rewrite the story she said yes. I also asked her if she could give me suggestions from time to time and her answer was also yes. But guys don't hate on her, she really had some stuff going on in her life that really messed up her writing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

2 years later

Katrina's POV

I looked and saw a table with cheese and a knife.

"Choose." A voice said.

Not wanting to argue with the voice I quickly picked the knife. If anything came at me, I could defend myself. As soon I picked up the knife, the cheese disappeared. Suddenly, there was a growl from behind me.

I turned around to see a snarling dog. I looked at the knife, then dog, and then my knife again. I couldn't kill a dog, I just couldn't. Instantly I dropped the knife. I took in a deep breath, kept my cool and walked over the animal.

I stretched out my hand to the dog's nose. It sniffed it skeptically before conforming into a small pup. Laughing, I petted the dog thinking about how anyone could be scared of such a harmless animal.

"Puppy!" A young voiced shouted. I looked up and saw a young girl in abnegation clothing. It took me a while to realize that the girl was me. The puppy sudden turned back into a big viscous one. As soon it started running towards the girl, I picked up the knife that was still lying in the ground next to me. I ran after the dog and as soon as it was about to pounce, I jumped on the dog and stabbed it.

Then, the scene changed. I was suddenly on a bus full of people. As the bus hurled forward, I clutched on to the pole the was in the center on the bus.

"Excuse me." I look over to see a man holding a newspaper. "Do you know this man?"

I looked at the newspaper seeing headlines from a serial killer from years back. I compared the face of them man and the serial killer, and I couldn't help but notice the similarities.

"Ma'am please." The man begged. "If you know this man you could help me."

"Yes I know the man" I finally answered. "But the man is you."

The simulation went black.

As soon as I woke up from the simulation, the Erudite lady grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked as she dragged me to the back door. She didn't answer.

I forced myself out of her grasp. "Stop! What's my faction?"

She pursed her lips. "Erudite."

"You're lying." I said bravely.

"Fine, Dauntless and erudite." She continued. Her eyebrow twitched a bit.

"And…" I urged.

She sighed. "...Erudite, Dauntless and Candor."

"Wait how is that possible?" I asked. "This was supposed to show me what faction I belonged in, I can't sign up for three factions"

"Of course not. But you must stay in Abnegation, it's safer. Erudite have something against people like you, Dauntless… If they find what you are…" She trails off.

"What am I?" I asked. People like me? What was that supposed to mean? Does she have something against me? She is Erudite after all. Plus I couldn't stay in abnegation. That'd be lifelong torment.

"Leave now. You're lucky you got me instead of someone else. If anyone asks, the test made you sick." She tells me.

"But-"

"Leave." She opens the back door and pushes me out. I stood in the dark hallway, confused, scared and mad. What was I going to do tomorrow?

Marcus wasn't there when I got home. Thank god for that. I didn't want to tell him my aptitude results. If he asks tonight, I'll tell him I got Candor. If anything, he'll get scared and beg me not to go there. For initiation in Candor, they put you under lie detector and basically interrogate you. Then they inject you with the truth serum for the final test. I had heard some Candor kids talk about it when passing in the hallway.

Days like this I wish I had Tobias with me. He would tell me what to do. He would hug me and tell me I was going to be okay. Not to mention, his chin would be resting on my head since he was so tall. I smiled sadly, thinking about him.

"Soon." I whispered to myself. Despite what the Erudite woman said, I was switching to Dauntless. I was going to see my brother again. Oh god, I hope he was okay. Dauntless is a tough place, I wonder how he did during his initiation.

I shook off all those thoughts and went to the kitchen. I still had to make dinner for Marcus and I… Well if he'll let me eat dinner tonight. Many nights I went starving. I took out the chicken, green beans, and corn and started preparing dinner.

By the time Marcus came home, everything was set and ready. He threw his jacket at his sitting chair. He looked at the table and sighed. He walked over and pulled out his chair tiredly and sat down. Sometimes I felt bad at how much he worked. He was a terrible person but still.

"Well," he looked at me, I was still standing. "Sit down and eat."

I obeyed quickly and sat down. I dished out myself some food, trying not to take too much. I was a big eater, but I never could show it. Marcus and I both ate in silence for about five minutes.

"What did you get on your aptitude test?" He asked.

This was the time to show him up… And to lie for the first time in my life. "Candor."

"What?" He said between clenched teeth.

"I got Candor." I repeated. Technically this wasn't a lie, actually.

"I told you how to get Abnegation as a result. How the hell did you get mess it up?" He growled.

My pointer finger started tapping on the table, signifying I was trying not to get nervous. Breathe, just breathe, Katrina. Just think of how a Candor would answer the situation

"I, I grabbed knife but I didn't use it, I dropped the knife as soon I saw the dog. I told it to back off. For some reason it calmed down but a girl came and, and, and I told her to stay away because the dog would become viscous. Then when the simulation changed to the train, I told the man I knew who it was he was pointing at on the newspaper." I explained.

"You disobeyed me. You idiot, do you realize what you've done?! You're probably not even going to candor. You're going to join your brother in that god forsaken faction." He yelled at me. He stood up and stomped over to the opposite side of the table where I was sitting. He grabbed my hair and pulled me out of my seat. I couldn't stop apologizing as he dragged me upstairs and threw me into the closet.

Way to stand up to him Katrina.

I tried my best not to cry. I just wanted tomorrow to come so I could see my brother again.

Oh Tobias… I miss you so much.

* * *

Choosing day.

The next morning I woke up still in the closet. I wanted to get out so I could get ready but I knew it would be best to wait for Marcus to come and open the door. Then, as if right on cue, I heard footsteps trudge over to the door and open it.

"Get ready." Marcus he grumbled already going back to his room.

I crawled out of the closet and stood up. I stretched out my legs and my arms, then went back to my room. I quickly brush my teeth, take a shower and change. I go back downstairs to see Marcus drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. For once, he looked like an average father. Once he saw me, he folded the newspaper and stood up.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nodded.

We left the house. As we were walking out of the Abnegation section, to the train, multiple people smiled and greeted Marcus. If only they knew the things he was capable of.

As soon as we got on the bus Marcus gave up his seat for an elderly Amity woman. I was already standing out of pure habit. Before the bus left the Prior family came on also. I didn't know a lot about them but Beatrice and I were friendly with each other. One thing was for sure, she was NOT staying in Abnegation. Nor was her brother, Caleb. The boy was always trying to learn something new.

Abnegation was going to be shocked that we would be switching. We were children of Abnegation leaders after all. People expected us to be the most selfless people on earth.

The second Caleb saw me standing, he offered me his seat.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I was now sitting next to Beatrice. I could tell her mind was swarming in many different direction.

"Hello Beatrice." I greeted. I tried not to make my voice to loud.

"Hello Katrina." She said giving a small smile.

"How are you doing today?" I asked. I winced. I tried so hard to be like everyone in this faction but it never worked.

"As well as expected, a bit nervous." She told me. I could see her holding back a chuckle. She obviously knew what I winced for.

"Me too. But you are excited right?" I asked. I glanced over at our parents who were lowkey eavesdropping. Beatrice followed my glance. "Abnegation initiation should be refreshing, don't you think."

Her smile grew. "Definitely."

The bus then stopped ending our conversation. We were at The Hub. Everyone got off the bus and states walking toward the building. Of course Erudites and Candors took the elevator, while the Abnegation took the stairs. But Marcus had to branch off to get to the stage. He didn't bother to tell me bye before going. Soon the stairway opened up to the huge auditorium. There was already a line of teenagers in alphabetical order for the ceremony. Above were all the faction in spectators areas. Each area left the first two rows of seats open for initiates.

I stood between an Erudite boy and Dauntless girl. I have never says this about anyone, but I had to admit the Dauntless girl looked pretty badass. She had a shaven head, but soft facial features, along with an eyebrow ring.

She must've noticed me glancing at her so much because she said, "What are you looking at?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Whatever." She grumbled.

Soon the ceremony began and Marcus gave a long speech about the factions, which I didn't care much for. Soon he started calling names. My hands began to sweat. My life was about to change status drastically. The heaviness I felt in my soul when Tobias left was now slowly leaving my body. In a way, I felt renewed.

"Katrina Eaton." Marcus called. I could hear whispers start from different areas of the auditorium as I walked up onto the stage. Everyone expected me to stay, I know it.

Marcus avoided eyes contact as he handed me the knife. My hands started trembling.

Breathe.

I slit the edge of my hand and blood immediately poured out. Just like Tobias, I cut my hand too deep. I bit my lip, ignoring the pain. I stretched my hand over the dauntless coals and watched as my blood sizzled.

"Dauntless." Marcus announced, his voice shaking.

Whispers were exchanged.

Cheers erupted.

Knowing looks were exchanged.

I quickly made my way off the stage and straight to the dauntless section. As soon I sat down, people gave me pats of the backs and ruffled with my hair, causing me to laugh awkwardly. I tore part of my sleeve off from my sweater and wrapped it around my hand that was still gushing with blood

The ceremony went on and a riot started when Robert Black switched to Amity, Caleb Prior switched to Erudite and when Beatrice switched to dauntless.

Beatrice sat a row down from me, since the seats down there were empty. I really want to give her reassurance but she was too far away. Soon the ceremony ended and all the Dauntless stood up and ran toward the staircase. I didn't even bother looking back at my father. I already knew what his reaction would be. He would pretend to look heartbroken so all the Abnegation would feel bad for him. There were shouting and cheering as the dauntless went down the stairs. Some even slid down the railing. As soon as we stepped outside the train horn was blaring. I knew I had to jump on or else I would be factionless. I started running toward the train. I'm not saying this to sound self-centered but, I'm a pretty fast runner. There were times I would go to abandoned buildings and just stay there whenever I was avoiding going home. I would lose track of time and I would find myself sprinting home.

Next to me was a Dauntless boy with bronze skin, brown eyes and black hair. He was running pretty fast, meaning I was too. We kept glancing at each other but never said anything. When we were close enough to the train, the Dauntless boy jumped onto the side if the train and opened the train doors before hoisting himself onto the car. I followed the same suit and jumped onto the side, then hoisted myself into the car.

"You're fast for a stiff." The boy said once I was on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. More initiates started jumping on the train.

"Whatever you want it to mean." The boy shrugged with a small smirk on his face.

"Already flirting I see, hasn't even been ten minutes since the ceremony, Uriah." A dauntless girl and her friend walked up to us. The girl who said it, was the same girl in front of me in the line. Her friend had blonde hair, brown eyes and an innocent smile on her face.

"I'm not flirting. I was just commenting on her speed." Uriah defended himself. I suddenly felt invisible.

"She is pretty fast. Maybe even Four fast with training." The girl I had previously met had said.

"That's impossible no one is faster than Four." The blonde girl scoffed.

"Who's Four?" I interrupted.

"He's trains the initiates, most likely your group this year. He's a Dauntless legend, one of the fastest runners, one of the best fighters, not to mention he only has four fears." The blonde explains.

"How do you know how many fears someone has?" I ask.

"You'll see." Buzzcut hair girl smirked.

"Okay… how old is this dude?" I asked.

"Never heard a stiff say dude before." Uriah muttered. As soon as he sees my expression he held up his hands in defense. "I'm teasing. And he's only eighteen, he's my brother's best friend."

Tobias should be eighteen by now. I wonder if this "Four" guy knows him.

"What's your name. I'm tired of calling you stiff, stiff." Buzzcut girl asked.

"Katrin-" I started. Katrina was the little abnegation girl who flinched at her father's name. I needed a new one.

"You know a lot of initiates change their names when they switch factions. I'm guessing your name was Katrina." Uriah says.

"How about Trina." Blonde girl suggested.

"Trina does sound pretty badass, nice Mar." Buzzcut girl said with an approving nod.

I thought the name over in my head. Trina, it wasn't too far away from my actual name, but it was still different. I liked it.

"I like it." I told them.

"Well then, nice to meet you Trina, I'm Uriah." Uriah smiled.

"And I'm Marlene." Mar chirped.

"Lynn."

"Time to jump." Uriah says looking outside the open train door. I didn't even notice how fast we were moving.

"J-jump?" I stuttered looking out the door seeing nothing but the tops of building.

"Come on, don't be a wuss." Lynn smirked before walking to the edge of the open door. She took a few steps back before sprinting ahead then leaping out of the train. She just jumped off a train onto a tall. What have I gotten myself into? What if I didn't jump? But then I'd be factionless and being dead is better than being factionless. Maybe I shouldn't have switched factions.

"C'mon." Marlene interrupted my thoughts. She held her hand out in front of me. "Once Uriah jumps, we'll jump together." I took a deep breath before taking her hand. As soon as Uriah jumped, we got ready to. Marlene and I took a few steps back before running ahead and jumping out of the train. For just a brief moment I felt like I was flying, and that terrified me. Pain shot up my legs as I landed on my feet. I winced but knew I could walk this off.

"Not bad right?" Marlene chuckled.

"Sure." I mumbled. I looked around for Uriah and Lynn. I spotted them and started over, but then a bloodcurdling scream stopped me in my tracks. A Dauntless girl stands at the edge of the roof, staring at the ground below, screaming. Behind her a Dauntless boy holds her at the waist to keep her from falling off. "Rita," he says. "Rita, calm down. Rita—"

It was obvious what had happened. Someone didn't make it. I bite my lip listening to Rita's sobs.

"Come on, let's keep walking." Marlene encouraged but her voice cracked. We caught up to Uriah and Lynn who were in the midst of the group of initiates. We were all in front of a man with dark skin, dark eyes, and a look that gave me all kind of bad vibes.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" He shouts.

"Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

It took me time to process this. Someone had just fallen off the other side of the roof and died, and now he wants us to fall off this roof. This was a test. Whoever didn't have the guts to venture into the unknown, was factionless.

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" asks an Erudite girl. Classic Erudite. They had to know everything before doing it. Couldn't blame them though, I'm the same way.

"Yes," Max says amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" An Erudite boy asks.

"Who knows?" Max shrugs.

The crowd split in half but no one volunteered to go first. I was a fan of heights, or fall off of buildings but I knew I had to do this to make it into dauntless. I was about to go up to the ledge, but other footsteps started shuffling up.

It was Beatrice, she was going to be the first jumper. I felt some relief wash over me.

"Whoa." I heard Marlene breathe.

Beatrice hoisted herself on the the ledge. She looked down at the bottom for a while. Thoughts must've been racing in her head. What was going on in there? She then took a deep breath and stepped off. I heard multiple people gasp. But Max, all he did was look down for a minute before saying "Next?"

Before I could process what I was doing, I walked up to the ledge.

I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Those were my only thoughts. The jump seemed so far down. I felt my breathing pick up. I just had to do it. It would be over in seconds.

"I'm going to di—" I said stepping off the ledge. The end of my sentence turned into a scream. But before I knew it, I landed. But the thing I landed on bounced my back up then down again. It had multiple large holes and felt like rope.

A net. A huge sigh of relief escapes my lips. All that fear was in my head. Though I felt so much fear, i wanted to do that again. It was exhilarating.

"Wow, another stiff, also unheard of." A woman's voice said. I didn't notice the hand reaching into the net until I sat up. Not bothering to look at the person, I took the hand. The person helped pull me out of the net. It wasn't until we stood across from each other when I had finally got a look at the person. The person was a boy, no man, brown hair, well defined face, and dark blue eyes...

I gasped, feeling joy overwhelm me. I felt so many emotions I just stood there in shock.

"Gotta name stiff?" He asked a smile tugging on his lips. He looked so different, older, darker skin,

"Trina." I choked out.

"Second jumper! Trina!" He shouted.

In a quieter voice that no one else could hear, he said, "Welcome to Dauntless little sis."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once every had jumped Tobias and a woman lead us into a dark tunnel where the walls were made of stone and the ceiling curved. It was so dark, and it didn't help that people in front of us were wearing black. Suddenly we stopped causing me to almost bump into the person in front of me.

"This is where we divide." The woman says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She gives a smug smile before beckoning toward them to follow. Uriah and Marlene give me a small smile and wave before breaking away. Lynn gives me the fakest smile I've ever seen. They all away and disappear into the dark hallway. I get a look of all the transfers. There were ten of us, two Abnegations, three Erudite, and five Candor. Tobias then stood in front to address us.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." He starts. Control room? He never struck me as a computer person. He must've noticed my expression because he started tapping against his leg. When I was around ten, I came home excited because I had learned to use Tap Code. Since Marcus wasn't home, I told Tobias about it and we both used it when we wanted to talk about something, but Marcus was around. "My name is Four." I scrunched my brows in confusion.

He typed an E, then an X, P, L, A, I, N. Then he paused before tapping in L, A, T, E, R. Explain Later. Okay then.

"Four, like the number?" A Candor girl… Christina asked,

"Yes." He says. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good. We're go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—"

Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

Tobias walks up to Christina and leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow, and for a second he just stares at her. "What's your name?" he asks quietly.

"Christina," she squeaks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," he hisses.

"The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nods.

Four starts toward the shadow at the end of the tunnel. The crowd of initiates moves on in silence.

"What a jerk," she mumbles.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," Tris reply. I admired Candors for their honesty, I really did. But I didn't admire them saying everything that popped into their heads, It was annoying. If this Christina girl was like that 24/7, I'm not sure how well we would get along. He opens a set of double doors. As soon as we walked in, I understood why it was called the Pit. It is an underground cavern that was extremely large. There were areas for food, clothing shops, recreational activities. Instead of white light illuminating the area, it there were orange and blue lights. The roof of the Pit was glass. Everywhere people were wearing all black. But no one seemed to be above the age of fifty five. Were there no elderly in Dauntless? Suddenly a group of kids run past us and I can't help but smile. This place was amazing.

'If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Tobias says waving us forward. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed behind him. Where he leads us is darker than the other parts in Dauntless. There is a sound of roaring rushing water and hitting against- most likely- rocks. On one sides the water was calm, the other side was violent. One side had a rail, the other had had a sharp fall.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Tobias shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Across the Pit was a gaping hole in the wall, which led into a dining hall. As soon as us transfer enter, people start clapping, cheering, even stomping. In the center of each table was food with utensils to take them out with. Not finding the friends I had made on the train, I find myself sitting next to Tobias while Bea- I mean Tris, sits on the other side. I hope it didn't look odd that the only two Abnegation initiates were sitting at both sides of him.

The food that was serving was weird looking and circular. It sat between to round bread slices.

"It's beef." Tobias nudges Tris and I. "Put this on it." The red sauce he was talking about smelled like tomatoes. I hated tomatoes. That's probably why he handed it to Tris first.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina—who was sitting on the other side of Tris— asked.

"No." Tris is that what it's called. "Is that what it's called?"

"Where's the ham…" I ask innocently. Christina snickers, while Tobias tries to hide his laughter with a cough.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Tobias says. I shoot him a glare.

"Why?" Christina asked.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris and I say in perfect unison. It sounded rehearsed.

"No wonder you two left." Christina smirked.

"Yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

"It was because of the food." Tris finished. We started to sound like twins who finished each other's sentences. It was weird. I could see Tobias trying to hold back a smile. Suddenly the room fall quiet as a young man with long hair, and countless piercings walked in. He had a menacing look on his face that should intimidated anyone, but I had seen more intimidating looks. Plus he was good looking. If he had shorter hair and less piercings, he'd be extremely good looking. I could also see a beginning of a tattoo sleeve that peeked below this shirt arm. The way he scanned room made it obvious that he was once an erudite. His eyes finally landed on our table.

"Who's that?" Christina hissed.

"His name is Eric." Tobias told her. "He's one of the leaders."

"He's a leader? But he looks so young." I said. He was no older than Tobias's age.

"Age doesn't matter here?" Tobias told me gravely.

He finally reached our table and he grabs my arm and pulls me up from my seat.

Dic—

He pulls me down onto his lap. The whispers in the room get louder. One of his arms wraps around my waist. So when I try to stand up he pushes me back down. Yet he was gentle, it was weird. You'd think he'd have a tight grip on me and he would squeeze my waist or something but instead he just makes his lap another seat. He doesn't touch me anywhere else. I didn't know if he was trying to be a gentleman or a dick. Or both.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks.

"This is Tris, Christina and Trina." Tobias tells him. By the way he says my name, it obvious he was disturbed by all this.

"Ooh two stiffs. We'll see how long you two'll make it." He smirks.

"Oh trust me, we'll be here for a while." I retort.

"Excuse me?" He spat.

"You're excused." I shot back nonchalantly. He glares at me harshly. I reply with a sarcastic smile.

"Whatever. Anyway, what have you been doing lately, Four?" he asks.

Tobias lifts a shoulder. "Nothing, really," he says. Not possible, Tobias got extremely tense

when Eric pulled me into his lap.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

Tobias looks at Eric for a few seconds before saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job." The rings in Eric's eyebrow catch the light. So that's what this is about. A job to be a leader perhaps? Why doesn't Tobias accept it? It seems to be a good offer, not to mention he could get major points from it.

"So it would seem," Four says.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years." Wow two years?!

"Well," says Eric. "Let's hope he gets the it, then." He takes his arm from my waist and I jump up immediately. Throughout the whole conversation, Tobias's eyes were flickering between both Eric and me. Eric claps Tobias on the shoulder. As soon as he walks away far enough. I sit back down and slouch.

"Are you two… Friends?" Tris asks. God no.

"We were in the same initiate class," he says. "He transferred from Erudite." Called it! I guessed both his age and previous faction right.

"Were you a transfer too?" Tris asked.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," he says coldly. "Now I've got Stiffs, too?" Here, ladies and gentlemen, we have Tobias avoiding his past along with his emotions the best he can.

I started to take a drink of my water.

It must be because you're so approachable," I say flatly. "You know. Like a bed of nails." Oh my god I choked. I did the best to keep my composer and swallow the water.

I watch the two have a stare down before he says, "Careful Tris."

"FOUR!" Someone yells.

"TRINA!" I hear… Marlene shout. I stand up and follow the sound of her voice. It's also the same table Tobias was called to. At the table was Uriah, Lynn and Marlene along with two others. A boy and a girl, both around Tobias' age.

"Okay Four stand here." The girl, brown hair and brown eyes, instructs. She has him stand sideways to the table. Then she steps toward me.

"I'm Shauna, Lynn's sister. Could you stand her for me." She points to a place behind Tobias. "Please face his back, perfect."

She took several steps back.

"What are you guys–" Tobias started.

"Hold on." The other boy who was at the table said. "They have the same face ships."

"And ears." Shauna adds.

"And cheekbones." Marlene put in.

"Different nose though." Lynn comments.

"Hair is the exact same color." Uriah says.

"Could you two turn toward us." The unknown young man requests. Were they on to something? Tobias didn't have to tell me, I knew nobody could know we were siblings until initiations was done. It would look extremely biased if everyone knew and I did well. We both turned counterclockwise.

"They turned in the same direction." Shauna muttered.

"Look at their lips."

"Look at their eyes."

"What are you guys doing?" I finally asked.

"Well," Uriah asked. "We noticed you two have an uncanny resemblance. Not to mention you two are extremely fast runners."

"Plus Four, you're six feet and Trina you seem to be around 5'10" you're both tall." Shauna said

"What are you getting at?" Tobias asked.

"Are you too siblings?" Uriah's look alike asked.

"No." Tobias and I answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shauna says. I sighed and walked up to the table.

'You guys can't tell anyone." I told.

"Especially you Zeke." Tobias says sitting down next to me. Zeke, that was his name. Was he related to Uriah? Perhaps they were siblings.

"I won't but word travels, and if someone noticed what we did, news will spread." Zeke shrugged,

"I bet Eric already way he pulled you on his lap Trina… and Four you looked like you were going to murder him. I bet he did it to piss you off." Marlene rambled.

"But how would he know you were two were even from the same faction, wait… Trina is from abnegation then…" Uriah gaped.

"Did you just put two and two together?" Lynn shook her head. But then realization came onto her face. "Eaton… Marcus Eaton, Katrina Eaton, you're the abnegation leader's son." For a second panic flashed in Tobias's eyes. He must've thought Lynn figured out his real name.

"Four why didn't you tell me?" Zeke gaped.

"I didn't want to." Tobias deadpanned. The conversation went on abount us being siblings and how I survived being siblings with Tobias. Finally the transfers had to leave to go to the dorms. While I was walking to join the group of transfers, I thought about life in Dauntless. It was crazy, loud, but also full of energy and life. Maybe I could make it here.

A/N: please correct any editing and grammar mistakes in the reviews. Remember the more reviews the more motivation I have to update faster


End file.
